RFID electronic tags are incorporated into a variety of finished articles or products such as tires. Such tags include an electronic device for storing data such as a product identification number. The data stored within tag memory is transmitted upon receipt of an interrogation signal from the tag to a remote reader during the product life cycle to provide useful information concerning the product. Tags may further incorporate pressure sensing devices that are exposed to air pressure within the tire cavity. Measured pressure data may be transmitted from the tags to a remote reader upon demand.